


Puppy dog eyes

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [28]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Ty's secret tactic to getting the few things he desires in life, are his puppy dog eyes. Kit tries his best to be immune.Prompt; Gazing into each other's eyes.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I've done a lot of angst recently, and I promise that's the last of it. For this challenge, anyway. The rest is just mindless fluff. I hope this one makes you squeal a little because I found it absolutely adorable to write.

If Kit could choose one moment in time to freeze and stuff in a bottle so it might be used to return to that very moment, at any given time.... 

He wouldn’t choose this one.

This one sucked. 

At this moment, Ty was refusing to talk to him. 

It wasn’t anything Kit had done. Or so he thought. He didn’t think he had done anything to make Ty mad. It seemed that Ty was simply just, completely bored with Kit. That was it. He was just bored of him. 

Or more interested in the book he was reading. Kit supposed that could be a plausible theory. 

When Kit had come home from the store that afternoon, he found Ty lounging on the couch, reading the same book he had been working on for the past few days. Kit had put his groceries away and flung himself on the couch. Laying across the cushions, he kicked off his shoes and put his legs up on Ty’s lap.

Ty didn’t even move. 

Kit nudged him with his foot. Still, nothing. He just kept reading his book. With a loud sigh, Kit sat back. He cleared his throat, still nothing. Ty was so absorbed in his book, that he had no idea what was happening around him. Kit frowned. This happened a lot. He’d be lying is he said that it didn’t hurt, sometimes. Like now, when Kit came home or left and Ty didn’t notice. He knew Ty didn’t mean it, that it wasn’t his fault when he got distracted like this. But it hurt nonetheless.

Yeah. These were not Kit’s favorite moments.

He gave a dramatic sigh, and laid all the way back in his seat. Ty merely turned the page of his book.

At moments like these, all Kit could really do was wait for Ty to notice his presence. So he laid there, and simply gazed at Ty, for a long time. He could hear the air conditioning humming above him and through the apartment. It was an unbearably hot day in LA, and Kit was thankful for the cool of his apartment. 

The curtains were open, allowing for the room to be filled with the lazy afternoon sun. Kit stretched, and still Ty didn’t move. But he had almost run out of pages. His fingers were tapping against the cover, restlessly. His eyes scanning rapidly over the words. His face was pinched in an intense expression. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes and he didn’t even care.  
Kit waited. He watched as Ty read the last pages of his book, and very slowly closed his book. He blinked for a moment, and slowly turned to look at Kit. Ty gave Kit a very series gaze, “We need to go to the library,” He stated. Kit raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t even said hello to me yet, why should I take you to the library?” 

Ty’s face crumbled, his eyebrows scrunching together. He turned fully toward Kit, his lips pouted and his eyes wide. He was shamelessly giving Kit puppy dog eyes. Kit swallowed his laugh. He steeled his face into a blank expression. Ty leaned in closer. Still, Kit did not recoil. 

Ty moved, climbing over Kit’s legs until he was straddling his lap. His lips pouted pathetically. “Please??” He whimpered. It took everything Kit had to fight down his smile. He crossed his arms, “Only, if you say hello to me.” Kit said, looking pointedly away from him. Ty reached out, taking Kit’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He brought Kit’s face to face him. Ty was impossibly close, their nose’s touching. His pout was still there, but his brow had relaxed. 

His eyes met Kit’s. Seeming to look directly into his very soul. As if those eyes could see every twisted and gnarled root in his heart. As well as every seed of light and happiness that was sewed there. Ty’s full eye contact always caught Kit by surprise. It was such a rare occurrence, and it always felt so big. It always knocked his breath from his chest and made his palms sweaty, and his stomach roll with butterflies. Kit stared right back, trying to remember what he was doing. He was also fighting the urge to pull Ty to his chest and spend the rest of the day on the couch. 

“Hello, Christopher. Welcome home, I love you very much,” Ty whispered, and pressed his lips against Kits. He kissed him just long enough for Kit to kiss him back, slow and gentle. Ty pulled back, “Now can we go?” He asked, practically jumping in his seat, (which happened to be Kit’s lap) in anticipation. 

Kit laughed, “Yes, I’ll take you to the library,” he grinned. Ty let out a shriek of victory and leaped up, pulling Kit with him. “Let’s go! Let’s go!!” He urged. Kit laughed again, swiping his keys off the coffee table. “Okay, okay! We’re going!”

So, maybe Kit had lied a little. 

If he could choose one moment in time to freeze and stuff in a bottle so it might be used to return to that very moment, at any given time...

He’d totally choose this one. 

This one, where Ty was impossibly happy and goofy. Where he did nothing but make Kit laugh and feel safe. It was a perfect moment. Even if it did involve Ty’s ridiculous puppy dog eyes.


End file.
